Why the Carnival Went Wrong
by ClementineSparkle
Summary: Mabel discovers Pacifica's got a thing for Dipper, and instead of stopping it fails at a carnival game. Meanwhile, Pacifica tries to get Dipper- oh you know what? I suck at descriptions! Just read the story. And review! Always review. This is a one shot! :)) /3


Mabel Pines flopped in her fuzzy pink kitty cat slippers down to breakfast. There sat her brother, Dipper Pines already dressed and digging into his syrupy pancakes. He had his face in his journal that he seemed to love so much too. She ran to him, squeeling.

"EEE! I can _not_ wait for today!" she exclaimed, hopping into her seat. Today was the day of the county fair, where she had gotten her beloved pig, Waddles. She couldn't wait to play all the games and ride the Fares Wheel. Today was just going to be a amazing day.

"That's right," said Dipper, looking up from the journal. "Today's the fair, huh?"

"Yup!" Her heart filled with joy. "You're going to ride the fares wheel with me, right, Dipper?"

"I dunno..." he said, putting his head back into his journal and pretending to read something.

"Dipper! You seriously cannot still be afraid of that thing, can you?!"

"I've had bad experiences," he whispered, only his eyes looking up from the journal.

"Like what? What could have possibly happened?"

Dipper sighed.

"It all started when I was about five years old... or four. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I got stuck up on the highest part of the wheel and was nearly scared to death. The ride was down for about two hours. And it certainly didn't help that there was a screaming baby behind me while her mom sang her lullabies!"

Mabel looked startled. That did sound pretty terrible. But she was making him ride it anyway. If something terrible happened, they would tough it out together.

Mabel looked at the rusty old clock on the wall.

"I better get dressed!" she said, pushing her plate away. She ran to her room and skipped upstairs.

* * *

"Gruncle Stan, are we almost there?" she asked after twenty minutes of being on the car.

"Nope, so shut it," he replied. Mabel huffed and stared out the window. She daydreamed about all the glorious sights to see and winning a stuffed panda. She was so badly dying to get there.

"Gruncle Stan, can I have five dollars?" Dipper asked. Mabel already knew the answer to that question.

"Of course not!" Stan exclaimed like Dipper was asking him to kill someone. "What do you think, I'm made of money?"

"Well, actually-"

"No. The answer is no." And that was that.

Mabel turned to Dipper.

"What were you going to use the five dollars for?" she asked while they passed by a farm.

"I wanted to have more money so I could win Wendy something," he mumbled.

"Dipper, remember how that went last year? Why would you try again?"

"I don't know..."

"Okay, kids, we're here!" said Stan, opening the door and breathing in the fresh air. He took a big sniff.

"Oh my gosh, guys! We're here! We're here!" Mabel exclaimed, running to the nearest game.

"Ouch!" said a girl behind her. Mabel turned around to find Pacifica Northwest, rubbing her arm and rolling her eyes. "Watch where you're going, Sweater!"

Mabel's stomach churned. She was always so nervous around Pacifica. It was like she wasn't the same person. Pacifica could make anyone feel like they were nothing.

"S-sorry," she said, and quickly walked away. Pacifica grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey," she said, in her demanding tone, "Who's the cutie over there?" Mabel turned to look where she was pointing.

No. This couldn't be happening. Was she pointing to... Dipper?!

"You mean D-Dipper?" Mabel asked, hoping she would shout "April Fools!"

"Dipper, huh? Not the best name, but I can work with that. I mean, that's not his real name is it?"

"N-no."

"Thanks," she said, walking off in his direction.

Mabel's cheeks burned red. She felt guilty for telling Pacifica her brother's name. Maybe then poor Dipper wouldn't have to deal with her. She sighed and walked to the game she had originally wanted to play.

"Three balls please!" she said to the clerk. He handed her three white, plastic balls. The goal was to shoot them into the holes.

First ball. She shoots with all her force. She strikes. It's in the whole.

Mabel squealed with joy. Only two more to go.

Second ball. Hands are sweating. She throws the ball, underarm this time, into the hole. She scores.

"Aaaah!" Mabel was jumping up and down.

"Hey, friend!" said a familiar voice behind her. Mabel turned around to see her two best friends, Candy and Grenda, both holding pink cotton candy.

"Candy! Grenda! What are you guys doing her?!"

"We wanna win some stuffed animals!" exclaimed Grenda, pounding her fist for emphasis.

"Yes," said Candy, "Bring it on!"

"You guys go do whatever it is you guys do. I have to throw this last ball. Meet me at the ferres wheel?"

"You got it!" Candy said, and together the two walked off, chowing down on the cotton candy.

All right. Last ball. She could do this. No- she would dot this!

She grasps the ball firmly in her hand. She eyes the target, getting ready shoot. She feels the ball. She tries to _be_ the ball. She shoots and she- misses?! What?!

"Ooh! Well, that's a rap, kiddo," said the ball guy. "Maybe you can try again later."

"I don't think so," said Mabel with her head down. "Thanks." And off she went to go find Grenda and Candy.

* * *

Dipper was standing from a distance, watching Wendy eat a snow cone. He felt bad that he was spying on her, but it was like his eyes were glued onto her. He was just about ready to leave and meet Mabel when he felt a tap on his back.

"Aaah!" he said startled. He turned around to see the one and only Pacifica Northwest. "Pacifica? What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing..." she said, fiddling with her hot pink painted fingernails. "Just you."

Dipper's face turned red and hot. His heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"How about we go ride the ferris wheel?" she asked him, trying to sound shy. She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"How about we don't?" he said sarcastically, starting to walk away.

"Nobody walks away from me!" she said stomping. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Dipper whined, trying to escape her tight grasp.

"You're going on the ferris wheel with me and that is final, Dipper!"

"Why do you want me too? Is this some kind of dare?! Are you feeling okay?"

"No, Dipper! I'm doing this because I think you're cute!"

Her cheeks turned pink. And it wasn't just because of all the blush she was wearing. She was paralyzed.

The whole fair had heard her. And they were staring at her. Pacifica ran away, crying.

Dipper didn't know what to do. He kind of just stood there, waiting for everyone's eyes to come off of him. When he realized they were just going to watch him as long as he stood there, he ran after Pacifica. Why? He didn't really know.

He found her sitting at one of the picnic benches by the restrooms. She had her face in her hands and she looked like an embarrassed wreck. He went to go sit by her.

"You- you think I'm _cute_?" he asked, once he had sat down. Pacifica nodded her head, but never took her face out of her hands.

"Really?" he asked again. Pacifica quickly took one of her hands and slapped him on the arm. She was then back to covering her face.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she said, sounding annoyed.

"Why do you think I'm cute? No girls like me here. So why would the most popular girl of them all like me? I haven't even made any friends here! I'm not even good enough for other_ guys._"

"Dipper, you do too have friends. You have the whole Mystery Shack. You have your sister Mabel. I'm just an only child. With ZERO friends!" She uncovered her face and turned to look at him with her big blue eyes.

"It's not all that bad. Being friendless..."

"Yes it is, Dipper! It's the worst!"

"Well," he said, "We... could be friends." It was almost as if he asked it rather than have said it.

"Or more..."

Dipper chuckled. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He could see Pacifica's expression become startled, and then go to goofy.

"I don't think so," he said. "Besides, I could never do that to my sister."

Pacifica looked bummed out. For once, she was genuinely sad.

"We could never tell anyone," she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Pacifica, I don't have feelings for you. I'm sorry." And so he got up and left. But not before he noticed that his stomach had flutteflies in it. Almost like the kind he got when he thought about Wendy...


End file.
